Cakie Doodles!
by animefav825
Summary: Fine, Rein, Shade, and Bright are in high school and having their normal lives. Until a strange magic spell went POOF and their choices are being good to bad! Watch how the team will undo this "spell" by joining in and reading!


Short story for Shadexrein & Brightxfine! And thanks guys! Everyone is writing reviews for me and even the people that don't like RXS are reviewing XD thank you thank you!

"I like you!" said Rein as she confessed her thoughts in her head. She was standing in front of her prince.

"Sorry." He said as he looked with her in doubt. Rein's eyes widened. She knew he wouldn't like her. She knew that Bright from the Jewelry Kingdom didn't like her but why did she try.

"O-Oh," said Rein as she hid her frightened face. "It's o-ok Prince Bright thanks for b-being honest with m-me."

Rein turned away and ran with full speed leaving Bright alone. "W-Wait Princess Rein " His voice trailed off and he sighed slowly. I swear he thought girls confess to me all the time but I don't have time for a lovey-dovey relationships. Bright, the golden-haired prince, walked back to class Rein though was scared for an odd reason as she sat on the school bench. Instead of crying in a corner and having swollen eyes she was chilled from head to toe with shivering fear. He rejected me. Rejected. Me. He rejected me. Rein. Fine's sister. She was trying to brush off what had just happened but it was complicated. She had loved or liked him for quite a long time. She knew he was not going to accept but she went for it anyways.

Ring Ring Ring was the sound of her phone and her twin sister Fine was calling.

"Hello? Fine is this you calling?"

"Hey there blue bird" said an unknown male voice.

Rein looked like she was about to break the phone in half. "Little tiny SHADE IS THIS YOU WHY DO YOU HAVE FINE'S PHONE!" said Rein as she completely shouted into the phone. Shade could hear her loud and clear and only had a blank face as he put the phone out of his ear for a second.

Shade said calmly, "I just wanted to let you know," He said very boringly," Me and Fine are dating."

"Eh ." Rein's face was a priceless blank face. She was shaking up and down but her expression and pose stayed completely still.

"WHAT!" she said once again shouting "No way!"

"Yes way. I even wonder why I said yes. Anyways I need help with buying her something I don't know but she just wanted me to get her a cak-" He stopped to see a flash of blue go in front of him. *BEEP he turned off Fine's pink, bunny-charmed, phone.

"Hey Rein." She was standing in front of him with raging eyes.

"You. You. You. You. YOU!" said Rein pointing at him endlessly.

"Yes?"

"Your d-d-d-dating m-my sister!" she added while stuttering and blushing.

"Don't ask me she just suddenly confessed to me and all I could hear was, Shade you better say yea or we'll beat you to death, blah blah blah bl-blah."

"Hahaha well I mean at least she got her wish." Shade saw that Rein was a little tense and tried to ask what happened but she didn't answer.

"So are we going to go buy a cake?" questioned Shade.

"W-What why now! We have to go back to class in like," She checked her navy blue wristwatch, "2 minutes!"

"Whatever we can skip class."

"WHAT no we can't, we will get in big detention!"

"I don't care let's just go."

Shade grabbed Rein's arm and dragged her to the bakery as she pleated help.

Back to Bright~

Bright was walking back to the school dorm drinking his now cocoa carton as he saw a big sakura tree with it's flowers already in full bloom. "Whaaa." He said in amazement. At his kingdom they only had crystal trees but never live ones. "Like what you see?" said a bubbly voice.

"W-Who's there?" he said looking around.

"Up here Bright!" He looked up to see the pink haired twin of that Rein. It was Fine.

"Fine! Oh mother of diamonds you scared me!" He said as he was looking up at her.

"Mother of diamonds really?" she said almost giggling.

"Yes. I mean I do have a bad habit of saying things like that." He said embarrassed.

"Well do you like this tree? Because I planted this tree and raised it all by myself!"

Bright looked at her in awe. This girl this clumsy goofy girl made a beautiful creature like this. Amazing. She motioned him to come up and sit with her as she was a little bit scared since she didn't like to do this kind of stuff. Bright came up and sat in the pool of Sakura blossoms that consumed his boring features and he smiled warmly at her. Fine was happy to see him happy. "So Bright I just wanted you to know," she said sighing, "me and Shade are dating."

His eyes were frozen wide and mouth unable to drink his drink. "Really." He said coming back slowly and calmly back to his senses.

"Yes." She said, "But I feel like it's nothing special."

Bright turned around and looked at her, "Nothing special? I thought you guys would be in a cupcake faze by now and go Oh booboo what are you doing~! Or No your cuter no your way cute~!"

Fine looked at bright and laughed heavily his squeaky girl voice was hilarious. Bright also giggled but Fine suddenly put her head down and lost all control.

"Fine!" Bright saw her figure about to disappear about to fall from this dome of treasures. His armed reached out almost grabbing her arm. I think I missed

XD so so so so cliffhanger huh please review!


End file.
